Right Here Wating
by Sillysweetheart
Summary: [Completed]. a Pacey Joey fic including drama and little old fashioned romance.
1. Default Chapter

She sat watching the loving couple from afar jealousy was obvious in her tone of expression. They were standing on the docks, his arms around her waist, chin nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Joey Potter was jealous. But how could she not be? She let out a sigh and went back to wiping up the counters, instead of tormenting herself by watching the couple through the window. What did Andie have that she didn't? Granted the blonde hair and bigger boobs, but Joey had known Pacey since... forever. But maybe for ever wasn't good enough for him. Maybe she never meant as much to him as he did her.  
  
Wiping at the same spot on the counter she continued to scrub harder and harder until a familiar voice broke her train of thought. "I think that spot is clean enough"  
  
Dropping the rag she rested her elbows on the counter as hair fell in front of her face almost mocking her exhausted state. "Hey Jen" she sighed, staring back out to the docks  
  
Seeing the general gaze that took her over, she spoke again bringing Joey back into reality "Watching enviously again I see. Not one of your finer moments Joey."  
  
"You don't know what you talking about" she said trying to maintain her low profile but failing miserably  
  
"Joey believe me when I say this but you are head over heals for him. It's not fair to you to keep doing this"  
  
"I know" she said as she brushed the loose tendrils out of her face "but I just can't seem to help it. I mean I've had these feelings forever and...."  
  
"And ever time you seem them you take all of your jealous rage out on an innocent counter"  
  
"Not Exactly how I would've said it" she let out a small chuckle "but close"  
  
"What is it this time playful banter, turned full on mauling attempt to get in her pants in broad daylight, then she pulls away blushing?"  
  
"Nope. Watch the boats pass by than steal a quick kiss. But he has been favoring that one lately"  
  
"Look Joey, I know I've said this a thousand times but maybe you should just try to move on."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried? I have. More times than our little group says 'we need to talk' or Dawson says 'action' on his films. It's so hard to go through every day hoping Pacey will throw a general glance in my direction, or better yet know I exist. Ever since he and Andie got together he has been so wrapped up in her that he hasn't said more than a "she lowers her voice and speaks animatedly impersonating Pacey "hey did we have any biology homework?" "I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to offend you or anything"  
  
"Believe me, you didn't"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to cut this little talk short but Grams says 'It's time for SPRING CLEANING!! Whoo hoo." She saud with fake excitement. "Alright talk to ya later Jen" She said picking up the rag and wiping again.  
  
( 3 months earlier)  
  
"Heya Potter" Pacey said, sliding into his usual barstool "I'll have a nice cold beer"  
  
Joey stopped filling up the last soda and sat it onto the tray with the others. Looking up and him she sighed with tired eyes she said "Pace, You come in here what six times a week" he nods "And every time you come in asking for the same thing in that same chair. Of course, in tradition always say the same exact thing"  
  
He starts mocking her silently, with a disgusted face "Pacey, you know I can't serve you unless you are twenty-one"  
  
They both then crack a small smile.  
  
"Which of coarse being the clever guy I am I retort a 'You sure know how to keep the customers coming back"  
  
"But you see Pace. to be considered a customer, at least here, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO PAY FOR SOMETHING"  
  
Placing a hand over his heart with "shock" plastered on his face he says "Miss Potter. How can you say that. What about that ti-"before he could finish she cut him off  
  
"Dawson payed every time, and the water is free"  
  
"What ab-" once again he was cut off by an annoyed Joey.  
  
"Don't even think about claiming you payed for Hockey night because not only did you dine-and-dash but you stole my tip left from before PAYING customers"  
  
'damn she's good'  
  
That was the last time they actually hung out together. Not 2 days later Andie came into his life, and taking himself out of Joey's. A single tear slid down her cheek as she remembered how close they used to be.  
  
"Joey?" Jack said sliding up to the counter concerned "Joey are you okay?"  
  
Taking her eyes from Pacey's old stool she looked up at Jack, wiped her face, and put on her best smile possible "Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking that's all"  
  
"What about?" he asked sitting down  
  
"My Mom, that's all" she lied.  
  
He read right through her lie "Don't you dare try and lie to me Joey." He smiled warmly at her as her stroked her arm "Now tell Jackers the truth"  
  
She smiled warmly at him "There's this guy."  
  
"Oh, this guy"  
  
"And he likes this other girl that he hasn't known for very long, and has managed to totally blow me off."  
  
"Dawson?"  
  
'Why does everyone assume its Dawson'  
  
"No. But anyways, the girl is really a nice girl, but I just can't rid myself of the feelings for this guy."  
  
"Do you want me to knock some sense into this guy for you" He pretended to get angry as he punched his fist to his palm  
  
"Um, no thank you. You really wouldn't want to get involved with this guy Jack. And plus, he likes a different girl. This problem is mine. Not yours"  
  
"Well Joey. If this guy who can make you cry and feel like this can't see how special of a girl you are Joey I would have to say he is the one with the problem"  
  
Walking to the other side of the counter she gave him a hug "Thanks for the talk"  
  
"Hey what are gay best friends for right?"  
  
Last night was probably one of the most strenuous nights for Joey. Bodie got into culinary school up in New York for a month or so which led Bessie and Joey to run the Ice House, the babysitter quit so Joey was forced to watch 'Sleepless Beauty', the inspectors were coming in less than a week and she had to spend all of her free time at the Ice House cleaning doing double shifts, and had no time to study for her History test and was on about 2 hours sleep... tops. One could say that Joey was having a bad day.  
  
Running late to Biology she slid past the door and fell into her usual seat next to Pacey, who was, of course, turned around and talking to Andie. Just as soon as she thought she had a break Chris Wolfe just happened to stroll by with and open water bottle and Mike Snider just had to trip him causing the water contents all over her four page report and white tee shirt.  
  
Without missing a beat, another student just had to call out "White T-shirt contest"  
  
And at this point in time the usually late substitute strolls in and says "alright now everyone turn in your reports"  
  
When he came to Joey she noticed her soaked tee shirt and her wet report "You can turn it in tomorrow" she whispered as Joey gave her a very grateful smile and mouthed a 'thank you'  
  
Looking down at herself her cheeks turned a deep crimson and she quickly covered herself but all thoughts of running out of the room vanished as Pacey handed her his gray sweatshirt "Here Joey" he said  
  
She quickly put it on taking in the many scents, cologne the strongest but there was that still that faint smell of Pacey. God, she missed that scent. Breaking her trance she smiled gratefully once again and said a small shy "thanks"  
  
Out of all the horrible things that had happened in the past two days that moment made the days bad forgotten and replaced with the good. After all, Pacey realized once again, that Joey Potter existed. 


	2. forgiveness

So I thought I would introduce myself to start off. My name is Heather and I love Dawson's Creek... Unfortunately I only own the characters that I make them out to be. Depressing really. Also, I apologize for all of the typos; my computer's spell check wasn't working. DARN YOU WINDOWS!! So anyways.... If anyone took the time to read the first one, thank you and I would really like to know what you think. Even if it's the worst thing you've ever read I would love to hear how I could do better or what you think should happen. So without further delay I give you:  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Waiting around at their usual spot Joey glanced at her watch. 'He wouldn't forget' she told herself. 'He knows every year on this day to meet me here and how much I need him to be here' she looked off the hill down at the town. This was their spot for this occasion.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
She slowly wiped away her tears and stood up wiping the dirt off her pants. 'He forgot'  
  
"Welcome to the Ice House. Can I start you off with a drink" Joey said as sweet as she could muster to the fiftieth customer that day. She didn't even look up from her notepad as she waited for their reply.  
  
"Well" At the sound of his voice her eyes shot up "I would like a coke please."  
  
"Pacey Witter is actually buying something? Where's the cameras" she said pretending to search around for them. "Because you... never buy anything here. At all." she didn't realize how cold the last part came out but she was still a bit angry because he didn't even acknowledge that he forgot.  
  
"Yes Joey I am." Pacey said taken back by the sudden outburst "I have actually earned up enough money to pay for the perfect meal for two"  
  
Looking at the table Joey only saw Pacey sitting there. Maybe he was trying to get her forgiveness by buying her something to eat "Excuse me, two?"  
  
"Yeah." She started to get her hopes up "Me and Andie. She is just in the ladies room freshening up. It's her birthday today, and I wanted to make this day absolutely perfect for her."  
  
"Oh." 'Is he trying to kill me?' "Well, that's so sweet of you Pacey. She deserves it."  
  
He noticed her change in expression but before he could say anything Andie was back.  
  
"Hey Joey." She said excitedly  
  
"Hi Andie. Can I start you off with a drink?" she said as well as she could.  
  
"Um. An ice tea please"  
  
"Okay I will be right back with your drinks, and then I will take your order" She said walking away  
  
"Wow Joey really gets into her job." Not taking his eyes from Joey Pacey watched her tuck the strands of lose hair behind her ears, and then filled up the two glasses. Her expression showed that she was about to break down and cry. "Yeah"  
  
3 days later.....  
  
"Heya Dawson. What's up?" Pacey said walking into his room  
  
"Just watching the rough cut of my movie" he said not taking his eyes from the television screen as he sat on the floor right in front of his bed "How 'bout you what are you up to?"  
  
"Surprisingly I am up to nothing. God, I swear this town gets duller by the day. You know the last breaking news and gossip of this quaint little town was about yours truly?"  
  
"It's not that bad" He said clicking the pause button and shifting his focus to Pacey "You know, we have had our share of fun times that were made out of the worst possible scenarios" Dawson rambled on, He just kept talking.  
  
"So, anyways have you noticed Joey acting all different lately?"  
  
"Actually I haven't talked to her in a while but she is still upset about last week." Noticing his confusing he questioned "You do remember what last week was don't you?"  
  
He was drawing blanks  
  
"Pacey. Last week was the 3 year anniversary of her mother's death I can't believe you forgot"  
  
Un-able to speak he just sat there with his mouth partially opened trying to speak but only noises were heard "Um, I uh... I gotta go Dawson. Talk to you later" he said hurriedly as he climbed out the window 'I gotta make this up to her' he thought.  
  
When he got back to his house, Pacey flipped through his photo-album. Most were of Andie and him, Dawson with Jen and Andie and him, Andie and Jack, and when he came to the last picture he came to a startling realization. There was a picture of the two couples in front of the creek, the day of Jen's birthday. Jack had taken the picture, and as he looked in the background a pang of guilt and sadness ran through him as he noticed Joey sitting down in a chair watching the group with a heartbreaking expression plastered across her face.  
  
Finishing up the last of the dishes Joey sighed. Finally, everything was done and she had the rest of the night to do whatever she pleased. She wiped her hands dry and on a towel after she let that water drain. Sitting down she looked up at the clock. It read 6:30 p.m. She then picked up a book and began reading. But her short time spent reading came to an end when there was a pounding noise coming from her door. She opened it to see an extremely upset Pacey on the other side.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Pacey are you alright"  
  
"No." he said stepping in and embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
This caught Joey off guard, and she didn't quite know what to do but hug him back. As soon as she did she felt the butterflies.  
  
Finally letting go of her, he looked down at her with sad eyes. "Can we sit and talk?"  
  
"Um, sure. How about you go and sit down and I will go get some coffee. Sound okay?" she looked at him a bit worried.  
  
"Yeah... sure" he said slumping down on her couch.  
  
Five minutes later Joey came back with two cups of coffee and handed Pacey a cup and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence sipping at the mugs until Joey broke the silence "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
He looked up at her and set his cup down on the end table. He grabbed both of her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes "I am so sorry Joey. I can't even begin to say in words how truly sorry I am."  
  
She looked at him confused "Pacey what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jo, I am so sorry for abandoning you these past few weeks, I'm sorry I haven't been around and when I am it's with Andie but mostly...." His eyes started to cloud over "I will never in my life forgive myself for forgetting. I have always been there for you. Always. Even when we hated each other I was there for you. But last week I wasn't. God damnit. Once again, I do the same Pacey thing I always do and I forget the most important thing. I'm such an asshole Joey. I was just so happy when I got together with Andie that I blew you off and forgot about your mom. I would have come sooner. A lot sooner, but I didn't know how to say these things Joey"  
  
He looked up at her as tears started to fall from her eyes "Jo. I know I have hurt you a lot, but would it be asking too much if we could like... I don't know. Be friends?"  
  
She smiled gratefully and sniffled her tears away. He looked so much like an innocent kid who got his favorite G.I. Joe action figure broken. She couldn't help but smile "I would love that Pacey"  
  
He smiled gratefully and leaned in to hug her, as she did the same "Great so do you want to go to our spot eat some candy and talk about it. Like tradition." He looked at her face that was smiling as she nodded a yes.  
  
"You know I would" she said leaning in to embrace another hug.  
  
"Oh yeah Potter?"  
  
"Mmmmhmm" she said releasing her loose grip around him to look at him  
  
"If anyone asks, I didn't grovel four your forgiveness. Deal"  
  
She let out a slight chuckle. Pacey. "As long as we agree that I didn't hug or come in any bodily contact with you"  
  
It was his turn to laugh. "Ahh, Potter you know you want me"  
  
'More than you know' she thought "Yeah, when hell freezes over and pigs fly" 


	3. all for love

A/N: First of all I would like to thank anyone who is reading this story for actually reading it. Also this is gonna be the last post that I can post for 3 weeks because I'm going on vacation. But please do continue R&R  
  
P.S ::I did in fact get the title from the song because I was watching a commercial for a love cd mix and that song played and I thought it would go perfect with Joey willing to wait for ever for Pacey.  
  
&  
  
DON'T HATE ME FOR PACEY. I promise I'll make him better. There will be much needed pleads for forgiveness. AGAIN  
  
So anyways.....  
  
Chapter 3  
Oceans apart  
  
Day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice  
  
On the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
I see you next to never  
  
How can we stay forever  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I took for granted  
  
All the times  
  
That I thought would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh can you see it baby  
  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we came to survive  
  
This romance, but in the end if I'm with you  
  
I'll take the chance  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
(I'll be, I'll be right right here, oh waiting on you)  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I'll be right here waiting for you  
  
Oh, I love you  
  
Oh whatever it takes  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Where ever you go  
  
I'm never leavin' you (I Will Be Waiting)  
  
I'll be right here waiting, for you oh oh, you  
  
-------  
  
Things had finally started to soothe over for the distance between Pacey and Joey. They would usually hang out after school with Dawson. It was finally back to the way things Joey had partially wanted. To be with the two people who have been there for her since diapers. But the other part, it was wanting more. So they hung out, and were friends that should be enough, at least for now.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey Andie" Pacey said sitting at the table next to her, but her eyes never left the table  
  
"Your late' she said impatiently  
  
"The movie was longer than I thought it would be I'm sorry" He said taking her much smaller hand in his  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't hanging out with Joey so much you wouldn't blow me off."  
  
"Sweetie it's not like that"  
  
"Oh really" she said angrily, but her tone greatly soften as she continued "are you cheating on me?" she asked quietly  
  
"What?" He said standing up "I can not believe you just asked me that. I love you. I would never cheat on you. Never. Joey and I are just friends. Nothing more. I forgot about her mom, and I guess I'm trying to make it up to her"  
  
"By giving her all of your dating time that could've been used with me"  
  
"Andie! It's not like that. I swear. I don't know where this is coming from"  
  
"Oh please!" She said standing up from the table and taking him outside so they could not be overheard by the guests at the Ice House "She's totally in love with you. I can see it by the way she looks at you. And sometimes, it's the way you look at her."  
  
"Okay, granted we do have a special bond, but that bond is of friendship. And I seriously doubt that Josephine Potter would be in love with me. She hates me we fight constantly."  
  
"Well, you always pick on the one's you love"  
  
"I can not believe you still think this Andie. God damn, what do I have to do to make you believe that I'm not and won't ever cheat on you?"  
  
"Don't hang out with Joey"  
  
"What? Andie she is one of my best friends and you know that I can't just drop her in an instant and totally forget that I know her."  
  
"Well, you did a great job when you started dating me" She said angrily. That one hurt Pacey. He never knew Andie could be this cold and ruthless.  
  
"Andie.."  
  
"Pacey call me when you can give me an answer"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Me, or Joey" And with that she left leaving a very frustrated Pacey.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey Pacey" Joey said getting in stride with him along the streets walking to his work.  
  
"Hey" he said not looking at her.  
  
"Why didn't you return my calls?" she said looking at him but his eyes never left the ground.  
  
"Been busy"  
  
"Oh, well. So after work you wanna do something?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Am I going to get anything more than 2 words?"  
  
He didn't respond. 'I can do this, I can do this. It's all for the best.'  
  
"Okay" she grabbed his arm "What's wrong"  
  
He whipped his arm out of her grasp and finally showed his face "Nothing Joey. Just leave me alone" 'I shouldn't have to do this. It's not fair to her. She has not done a single thing wrong here.'  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing. You did nothing. Is that what you wanted to hear Joey? Your perfect you never do anything wrong. Are you happy?" That was harsh. Her face looked stunned.  
  
"Can you just tell me what's on your mind?" Joey asked softly.  
  
"No!" He screamed "I can't do this anymore. When ever we hang out something bad comes of it. I don't want that anymore. We were never meant to be friends. Always enemies"  
  
This one really hurt Joey. The things he was saying were so out of line and untrue. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Pacey" she said calmly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pacey!" She yelled. "If you don't want to tell what your deal is, that's fine. But don't pick a fight and take it out on me."  
  
"You know what Joey. You think you've got me all figured out. I've got someone who doesn't think I'm a total loser, and who doesn't remind me every day how much I suck."  
  
"Is this what this is about? Did you and Andie have a fight?"  
  
"No! Stay out of it it's not your business. And while you're at it stay out of my life"  
  
That one did it. Tears were falling freely off of Joey's face. Pacey's eyes were clouding over as well.  
  
"Look at yourself Pacey. You're crying. I know you don't mean that."  
  
"The only reason I started hanging out with you, was because I felt bad for forgetting about your mom." Lie.  
  
"You're such a coward. I know you, and this is not who you are. Stop being a coward. You're my best friend other than Dawson. I.... I need you" she said.  
  
"Well, I don't need you. I mean I really thought I did. But everything you are is in Andie. She is exactly like you, but more. I'm sorry" he said quite unsure of himself. Lie  
  
"And this is what you want. To give up our friendship after 16 years over some girl you've known for what 4 months. God Pace, I thought I knew. The Pace I knew would never stoop so low, and would never go back on his friends."  
  
"That Pacey died inside of me, a long time ago. This Pacey for a change is concentrating on himself right now, I've never been the selfish type before always concerned for others but I need a break." Lie.  
  
"Alright." She walked up to him still crying and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek lightly "Goodbye Pacey" she quickly ran away crying fiercely  
  
Pacey stood there as she left. He softly rubbed his cheek than fell to the curb crying openly to no one.  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you... 


	4. missing you

A/N: I got back a little early! But I apologize for the wait and I have some bad news. I got in a car accident and so I have to go to physical therapy so my updates won't be as close together. Also my computer deleted my story and so I couldn't remember it all so it's a bit shorter than usual. Must be the vicodin kicking in. but as always...

Thanks for reading...

-----

Watching them together down the halls was driving him crazy. Pacey Witter should be able to go up to his group of friends and talk to them. But he had certain doubts that they would want to talk to him after last nights events. He wanted so badly to go over there and tell her he was sorry, that he was being selfish, and he didn't mean a word that he said. But no, here he was waiting at his girlfriend's locker as he held all of her books, keeping an eye on the group.

"So what do you want to do tonight sweetie?" she asked seductively, as she traced her finger across his chest. She acted as though everything he was depressed about had nothing to do with her. "My parents are out of town, and Jack will most likely be at

Dawson's birthday..." she trailed off

He grabbed her finger that had begun to unbutton his red Hawaiian shirt and pulled it away with his hand that was not holding her books. "Well, I was planning to go to his party, but thanks to you I wouldn't be welcome for what happened last night"

Looking as though she actually cared for a moment she spoke again "Believe me Pace. It's all worth it." she traced her tongue between the juncture of his ear and jaw. But he dropped her books and pushed her away.

"No"

At the same time Joey started walking away from the group and noticed the couple arguing. No matter how deeply he had hurt her, she knew something else was behind it. So she turned the corner to listen in on what they had to say....

"Don't you get it Andie? This isn't fair. Yes, I do love you and yes I would do anything for you. But there comes a point in which I have to put my foot down. Because of you, I lost my best friend, and probably all of my friends. Because of you I can't go to class and not get dirty looks from one of them. And because of you....."

Joey slowly moved her ear closer to the end of the wall

"Because of you I'm not happy anymore."

"What? Because I said you I wanted to spend more time with you? Is that it?"

"No! Because you made me choose. You just.... You don't understand how much she means to me. You refuse to. Last night I had to do one of the most horrible things imaginable. Break off something that has been so important to me over the years. Joey. She has never once forced me to do anything, except homework. And you used to be the same way.

"What happened to you Andie? Where's the fun loving Andie? The one who trusted her boyfriend."

"She still does."

"Bullshit. McPhee, you out of all people should know that I'm not that type of person." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as Joey stuck her head out from around the corner to witness it.

"I'm sorry Pace"

"It's okay. I love you, and I want you to know I wouldn't dare cheat on you ever"

"I love you Pace"

"I love you too" he leaned in and kissed her

Joey turned back around and started to walk to class. She really thought that he would have dumped Andie right then and there. She knew something was up and thought maybe he would break things off and come running back to her. "That's what I get for thinking" she muttered to her self

-----

"James Oxford" the substitute called out

"Here"

"Josephine Potter"

Pacey turned his head to see the empty desk.

"Josephine Potter? No? Alright..... Mark Priestly..."

----

"Hey Andie" Pacey said into the phone.

"Hi Pace"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I told you, I can't come over"

"Awe McPhee, I'm dying here."

"Sorry"

"So what would you say if I invited someone else?"

"If someone else you are implying Joey than, I wouldn't be to happy with you."

"Seriously. She isn't a bad girl. She's my best friends and as a best friend I lo..." he cut off what he was about to say

Angrily but calmly Andie sighed, and asked "What were you going to say Pacey"

"Um... uh ...... uh... nothing sweetie"

"Nope. I don't buy it for one second Pacey Witter. You were going to say that you loved her"

"I do. But, only as a friendship, brother sister type thing?"

'Hopefully' he thought

"Whatever Pace"

"Don't be mad Andie"

"Well, when my boyfriend spends all his time with another, very attractive, girl I get jealous."

"Jealous as you are you should trust me"

---

"Hey Joey" Pacey said

"I thought we were through. Where's your precious everything-I'm-not Andie?" she asked annoyed as she wiped at the counters with a huge force

"Well, she is actually at home where she thinks I am going to be there in 15 minutes"

'Oh this boy is aggravating' she thought "So why are you here" she asked coldly

"Because.... Well... I" he stumbled.

"Spit it out Pace, I don't have all day" she said annoyed.

"I didn't mean a word I said last night" he whispered leaning closer to her so no one else could hear. "Andie got jealous, and threatened the very first mature love that I have ever had. I got scared of losing that so I did as I was told."

Leaning forward on her elbows on the edge of the counter she whispered back "so basically, you being the whipped boyfriend you are, broke off ties with one of your best friends"

"Yes." He said not looking into her eyes.

"So what do you want Pacey?"

"I want to be able to see you. I want Andie in my life"

"And you are suggesting that..." she trailed off.

"That we still hang out in stuff but, we you know don't tell anyone"

She thought about it for a moment. Being able to see Pacey but in secret, or not seeing him at all. With all the love Joey had for this sixteen year old boy, she couldn't say no.

"Alright


	5. the truth is realised

So Sorry for the delay, I have been really tired lately (darn vicodin) and I have had numerous surgeries. But anyways, thanks for everyone who has stuck by my slow ass and this story

Chapter 5

Things were almost back to normal. Well, except for the fake dirty looks, the sneaking around, and the lying. Okay things weren't as they used to be, but let's face it, Joey loves Pacey and she would do anything for him. They developed a code system. For instance in the hallway, Pacey would say "Don't hate me" which really meant "See ya at eight tonight" which she would reply "Go to hell" which really meant "I'd love to"

No one was getting suspicious not even Andrea McPhee. Apart from some of the rules, she was not mentioned between the two.

Standing by her locker, smiling, she couldn't wait to here the invite. As soon as she noticed to the familiar broad pair of shoulders her smile widened as she tried to contain a frown.

"Jo, please don't hate me" He said, mock-seriously.

As soon as she saw his face she couldn't fight back the smile "Pace" She laughed out "Go to hell"

He looked at her 'disappointed' and walked away.

As the rain and thunder came Pacey couldn't be happier to see her and as soon as he walked inside her empty house he knew he was home. The familiar sound of Joey cleaning while singing, little Alexander watching her as she danced with her headphones on was laughing while eating applesauce with his hands. Yep it sure was homey.

He came up behind her and watched her hips shake back and forth. As she was singing "The boy is mine, I'm sorry that you, seem...AHHH" Pacey furiously started tickling her sides.

So in retaliation she took the sinks spray nozzle and squirted him in the face. Alexander was now laughing hysterically, loving every minute.

"Pace I thought you were coming at 8. like you said, not six thirty." She said still laughing as he lifted off his soaked tee shirt and wiped his face with the bottom off his wife beater that wasn't completely soaked, revealing his stomach. Joey's breath caught in her throat.

'Joey, you've seen that stomach a million times get over it. Don't stare' she told herself

"Um, do you want a different shirt?" She asked nervously

He peeled it off himself and started twisting it. "Actually" SMACK. He whipped her side which left her in complete shock and then grabbed a dry towel and started twisting hers as well. "Now you are going to get it" She screamed as he spoke and ran behind Alexander's chair

"Sorry Toots," Pacey started "But hiding behind your cute little nephew" he bent down and tickled his chin "Doesn't..." He stopped as he bent over coughing

Joey becoming concerned dropped her towel and walked over to him. "Pacey?"

His head slowly leaned up expressing his huge grin. As soon as she realized it, it was too late. He threw her smaller frame over his should and ran out of the room "Sorry little man be right back"

"Pace, put me down. PLEASE PUT ME DOWN" She said laugh and slightly slapping his bare back. 'his backs toned' she thought 'BAD JOEY BAD'

Finally he dropped her on the couch and basically startled himself on top of her making it impossible for her to move. He was tickling her sides as tears formed in Joey's eyes from laughing so hard. He bent over so there faces were mere inches apart and said "Awe Jo, you look a little flustered"

Without realizing his movements with his hands became slowly as the now traced up and down the sides of her arms, as she just stared into his now dark eyes. Her chocolate orbs stared back at his filling with desire.

He tilted his head down a bit but jumped a foot when they heard a crash, and Alexander start to scream. Both realizing what could've happened the sat up and Pacey rushed to the kitchen.

Joey muttered a silent "Shit"

Things became more awkward by the minute. Pacey had replaced his shirt .They say in silence both staring at the couch that they had been at moments ago, about to embark on something that they both weren't ready for. An innocent tickling match turned...we Joey didn't know.

"Pace" She said smiling as he said her name at the same time.

"You first" he said

"Well, I mean, I know that we aren't supposed to talk about this, being the unwritten rule and all, but I mean, does she make you happy?"

"Joey..." He moaned.

"Pacey please"

"Fine. Than I would have to say... I would say not anymore."

"What? Than why are you still with her?"

"I'm not talking about this" He stood up suddenly full with an emotion of anger, stormed out into the storming weather. Joey stood up and ran after him in the pouring rain.

"Pace" She yelled into the rain as each smacked her face harder and harder "Pacey, please I was just curious"

He finally stopped halfway up her driveway. She walked up to him and tugging his shoulder so he would turn to look at her. "I'm sorry" she yelled through the noise of the thunder. "It's just that you are my best friend, and I was concerned"

"She" he paused as he saw her eyes dart up "She used to be my everything, but I don't know what happened. She's making me miserable. But I can't loose her. She's my first love what if I never find another? What will I do?"

"She won't be. You're going to find someone who respects your decisions, and who will love the same right back, and never threaten that love"

He finally looked into her eyes, more like looking into her soul. He finally understood. She's the one he should be with it's her he has been in love with all these years Joey Potter. The girl he pulled pigtails many times, and put works down her shirt. He loved her. He softly placed his hands on her face

"Pace?" she asked nervously

"I think I love you" He said quickly so she couldn't understand and pressed his lips down to hers so she would get a chance to think about it.

'Joey Potter'

I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can you see it baby  
You've got me going' crazy

Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I'll be right here waiting for you  
Oh, I love you  
Oh whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go  
  
I'm never leaving' you (I Will Be Waiting)


	6. finally getting what she wanted

Hey guys don't worry that wasn't the last chapter. I'm slowly getting better and I have been able to write. So w/o further ado Chapter 6:

"_She won't be. You're going to find someone who respects your decisions, and who will love the same right back, and never threaten that love"_

_He finally looked into her eyes, more like looking into her soul. He finally understood. She's the one he should be with it's her he has been in love with all these years Joey Potter. The girl he pulled pigtails many times, and put works down her shirt. He loved her. He softly placed his hands on her face_

"_Pace?" she asked nervously_

"_I think I love you" He said quickly so she couldn't understand and pressed his lips down to hers so she would get a chance to think about it. _

'Me?' she thought as he softly kissed her deeper begging with her lips to part with his tongue.

Realization hit the hardest when she remembered that not only is this Pacey Witter the boy she is in love with, but the fact that he had a very jealous girlfriend. And she, well, she was like his second choice. He couldn't love her, the kiss could only mean the release of all the bottled up sexual tension between them from over the years. Just for lust.

Breaking away from him he looked deep into her eyes. A mixture of hurt and confusion obvious. "Um Jo?"

Not being able to say anything she slowly backed away from him "Joey?"

Muttering "Andie" she turned around and ran back to her house. Running his hands through his wet hair he sighed. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

'Why am I running away from the only man I have ever loved? He finally noticed that I am a girl. I should be happy. _He kissed me!_ This is the supposed to be the greatest moment in my life. So why am I so upset?'

Pacey stood there longer than he ever expected. His head was spinning with thoughts about her. Had he scared her? Did he come on to strong? But he was so sure she felt the same way. He had to talk to her

He ran up the drive way and started pounding on the door. "Joey!" he kept pounding until she finally opened up the door.

"Pace, look" she took a deep breath. "I need to figure out some things okay. Can you just give me time?"

"Time for what? What is there to think about? We both want this. Why are you hiding? Joey I love you" He choked out "I think I always have. I need you so much Joey please don't shut me out." He had already given up holding back the tears, and let them fall free.

"Pace, please" She said pushing him out the door. She leaned her head back letting her tears explode out of her. She was crying ever harder than the pounding of Pacey on the other side.

A week had passed and Joey was still avoiding him at all costs. He and Andie had broken up and she now was getting death glares from Andie. She slowly walked down the hallway staring at her books when she bumped into an unlikely source of help. Dropping her books she bent down and immediately started scrounging for her papers when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Jack McPhee.

"Hey Joey"

"Hi. Um how's Andie?"

"Not too good. She was really heartbroken over Pacey. But she is going to live with our Aunt in Italy. She needs to sort things out"

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen I swear. I-"she stopped for a breath when he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Jack"

"Don't worry about it. Just let me figure out what I can do to make things better for you."

Pacey hadn't stayed at school for a full day all that week. He was stuck in a downward spiral and didn't know any way to get out of it. Every time he saw her his heart re-broke all over again. Seeing her and not being able to hold her, and tell her everything was killing him. He had no one to turn to. No where to go. He did the only thing thinkable and packed his things.

"Hey Dawson what's up?" Joey said letting him enter her house

"Well Joey I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." He trailed off

"But? Go on Dawson tell me"

"It's Pacey"

At the tone of his voice her heart instantly dropped "What? What is it?"

"He's missing"


	7. Bill

AN: Oh my gosh I am so sorry about the delays. I've been trying to get better and the I just had to babysit and get the flu. Argh, but anyways I promise to update more often. So to anyone who is still reading this I love you all. I never thought I would get so many reviews, but wow you guys rock my socks.. I did not just say that. I'm so sad this is the second to last chapter of this story. Its been a blast to write. Please don't hate me for making it a shorter story. So anyways on with the show...

The ride was terribly shaky and lightning erupted the otherwise peaceful night. A women in the back was faliling miserably to keep her son still. Pacey leaned his chin in his hand and looked out the window. Mesmorized by every rain drop he thought about what his next step was going to be. He didn't really know why he left in the first place but when she gave him that sorrow filled speech he knew he had to. For her. Although she stomped on his already wounded heart, he left knowing it was for the best. Everywhere he turned he saw her face, or thought of a memory. It was too overwhelming making it impossible to think straight or even breathe. As the bus halted to a stop and the door swung open causing only half of the rickety bus' lights to flash on he noticed an elderly man approach him.

"Mind if I have a seat?" he asked politely.

"No not at all." Pacey replied moving his duffel bag so the man could sit down.

"Thanks, by the way I'm William Patterson. But my friends call me Bill." He said sticking out his hand.

"Pacey" he replied accepting the guesture.

"What's a young man like yourself doing on this bus. You should be home in a warm house."

"Actually everything wasn't warm and cozy"

"But a boy your age hasn't nor deserves the right to be out on his own.. It's a dangerous world out her son, I suggest, not to offend or but into your life, that you don't give up on her"

"How do you know it was because of a girl"

"That's because I wasn't to much older, guessing same situation, when I left out on my own"

"Pardon me for being nosey but what made you want to leave?"

"There was this girl Camille. A beautiful girl, whose smile was contagious. Her eyes lit up and everything. I knew instantly that I was meant to be with her for the rest of my life. The only problem was that she didn't know it" he paused to chuckle a bit as did Pacey. "As luck on my side had it, I had an opportunity to be with her, but I being the prat I was chickened out scared that she could never possibly feel the same way for me as I did her. So I left but I only went back twice. About a year later, I went back and noticed how much pain I had actually caused her. I could never forgive myself for it. So for fifty to years I didn't see her again. Untill last week." He trailed off

"Well was she married, happy to see you?" Pacey asked intruiged.

Bill just shook his head and started slowly "She passed away. Lonely. Depressed. Only gave her heart out to one person. She waited forever for me." He said taking out a picture of her and handed it to Pacey. "that's her on the last day we were together. She was so happy. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Go back to her Pacey before its too late."

As the bus halted to a stop the man stood up dropping the picture of the couple. Pacey bent down to retrieve it but when he looked up Bill was gone. He ran up to the bus driver and bribed him almost everything he owned to turn the bus around.

Running as fast as he could with only the picture and his wallet in his hand he ran for three miles down the street tears streaked across his face screaming for Joey. His Joey. He finally caught sight of her and froze. She was sitting alone on a bench crying into her hands.

"Joey!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

She looked apparently startled as she saw him "Pacey? PACEY!" She screamed as she stood up and ran to him.

Running at her still a bit out of breath from his previous run he gathered her body as she leapt into his arms. But she suddenly stoped and pulled away slapping his chest. "Don't you ever do anything like that again. You hear me, I love you too much to let you do something so stupid I...." she trailed off as he cut in.

"Jo, shut up" he said and smirked at her confusion as he caught her lips in his own for a breathtaking kiss. Pulling away he said "I am so sorry. I never want to leave you. Ever. I don't want you to die alone, and I'm not Bill."

"Your not who?" she asked confused as she hugged him once more but then looked into his eyes.

Stifiling a laugh he plainly said "Never mind don't worry about it. Besides I have the rest of my life to tell you. I'm yours forever Potter. I need you. I know I can be a real handful and a doofus sometimes"

"Sometimes?" she asked playfully as he looked shocked "But you're my doofus." She whispered as she softly kissed him. Taking his hand in hers entwining their fingers she said "Let's go home."

They walked into a comfortable silence when she suddenly stopped. "Oh crap I forgot me purse, wait for me?" She asked crossing the street.

He nodded and turned around to take a look at the picture. An earth-shattering noise came after glass breaking and a scream. Pacey whipped around to see Joey lying on the ground unconscious as the driver of the red BMW sped off. He ran over to her instantly placing her head in his lap and taking a hand in his bringing it up to his face "Joey? JOEY. Please wake up. Please. I swear I won't do anything wrong for the rest of my life."

As if feeling the same pain the weathered wind turned into a full on downpour causing her blood to trail down into the storm pipes. Staring up into the sky Pacey screamed

"SOMEBODY HELP ME"


	8. The end

A/N: I AM SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR A MONTH AND A HALF FOR PNEUMONIA, (If I spelled that right). And my parents decided to leave my brother alone with the computer and my computer got a bajillion viruses but im back now.) any ways thanks to all of my reviewers for making this story possibl.e it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well. There will probably not be a sequel. Sorry guys I just don't have the time what with school, work, and sports. I barely have time to sleep. Well anyways to get on

LAST CHAPTER

Pacey walked in circles outside the emergency room tears flowing from his once beautiful blue eyes that were now a dark gray. "Why is it taking this long. She should bw outta there by now."

"Pace" Jen came over the him resting a comforting hand on his arm. "Pace sweetie, come here sit down and let me get you a coffee." But he shrugged her off and continued to pace the floors. She let him be for a while and after about five minutes Jen came back coffee in hand and smirked.

"You're going to leave a circle on the floor if you keep that up" she tried to lighten the mood but failing miserabley.

"I don't care if I leave a fucking hole in this God Damn hospital!" he screamed punching a nearby wall than shaking the throbbing sensation in his knuckles. "Joey is in their she could be dying and this is all my fault." He dropped to his knees crying freely again ans Jen rushed over to him hugging him. "how am I supposed to live without her Jen. I just ma as well die along with her. And-" but was cut off by Jen's shushing and placing a finger over his lips.

"Now you listen to me Pacey Witter. Joey is a strong girl. I mean she put up with your ass all these years." She smiled causing him a slight chuckle "She's not going to die. And neither are you. She is going to make it and you to are going to grow up and have pretty babies who live in Capeside. I promise you everything will turn out for the best." She gave him a warm motherly smile and wiped away one of his fallen tears. "Now drink your damn coffee." She said handing him the cup.

Seconds turned into minutes ,and minutes into hours and still no word on Joey. Pacey tried numerous times to get a reply from a doctor but was never received one.

"Excuse me doctor you have my" but he was cut off from the doors swinging shut.

"PACEY!" Dawson yelled running up to Pacey who was staring blankly at the doors.

"What happened is she alright"

"I DUNNO, NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS DAMN HOSPITAL. WHY CAN'T I KNOW IF SHE'S STILL… still alive Dawson. What am I supposed to do?" he said looking like a small child at that moment.

"My best advice is to not give up. Have a prayer. There is still hope." He said patting his friend on the back.

Andie came storming up to Pacey tears in her eyes. "Pacey is she okay?"

"No, she isn't okay Andie she could be dying right now."

"Oh my god. Um Pace, there's something I gotta tell you. But you might wanna sit down."

She lead him over to a quiet corner with two lonely chairs. As he sat down her purse fell dumping all of its contents out on the floor. She quickly retreated to grab them up as he grabbed up her keys he stopped dead in his tracks. You could have heard a pin drop at the silence. "You….. it was you." He said staring down at one key chain in particular that had the Mercedes logo on its front "You hit Joey" he spoke venom as she burst into tears.

"Please hear me out."

"Why? Because you got jealous after witnessing me and her make up?"

"God no Pacey. That's not it at all."

"Oh really than what is it I would really like to hear what you have to say about this" He said standing up.

"I thought…." She spoke but her voice suddenly softening. " I thought I hit an animal. But than I saw you running after the body and I just knew. I got freaked and I split."

"Why couldn't you have stayed. Tried to help or something. Gosh Andie, she might be on her death bed right now. And you 'split'. Get out of my face."

"Pacey please" she spoke trying to grasp his arm but failed as he shook her off. "I've already told the poilice the truth. We are going to have a trial. To wait it out and see if she will press charges or not."

"Well you better hope she's alive to press charges" he said storming away from her.

All his thoughts were drowned out as he walked into her room. She looked so much at peace. He continually cried as he looked at her sleep-like form. She never deserved any of this. Maybe if he had said forget about the purse. Or if he had come back the next day, she could be out with him having the time of their lives. Maybe…

He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. Counting the cuts on her once rosey cheeks and beautiful face. He could never forgive himself for this. He brought a chair over and kissed her forehead and grasped her hand. "Joey.. my sweet Joey." He paused letting tears flow like he had never cried in his life flow. "Joey. I am so sorry. Believe me. This is all my fault. But I need you so much. You can't leave me. Okay? I mean what will I do without you? How will I live. I mean I know I'm not an adult by any means but you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life"

He calmly brushed the blood soaked hair from her face "Please don't leave me."

Walking through the grave yard was always a scary thing for Pacey. He had nightmares for days after he buried his great aunt Martha. And now being here opened the gates to his horrors. It had been two years since that night. That one night that shaped to rest of his life.

Dropping the flowers he smiled and touched the gravestone. "I'll never forget the things you tought me. You words will remain with me for all time."

He stood up and backed away. Suddenly his phone rang "Hello? Oh… hey Dawson. I'm justing visiting an old friend."

He looked back down at the gravestone which read:

"William "Bill" Patterson. A good friend and lover. Lies next to a one Camille Maxime."

He smiled and walked away from the grave yard to go see his one true love. Joey. The girl he hated until she turned into the girl he couldn't live without. Only a mear few hours late she had awoken from her coma and he was right by her side.

He will always remember the look in her eyes as she spoke "You're hear. You waited"

And his reply "I would've waited forever"

Oceans apart

Day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice

On the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

I see you next to never

How can we stay forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted

All the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter and I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we came to survive

This romance, but in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

The End.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed true to this story and encouraged me to go on when I felt like quitting.

Love, Heather


End file.
